1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination food carrier and amusement device for utilization in fast food restaurants and other like eating establishments. Eating establishments, and fast food restaurants in particular, have traditionally sought to attract the patronage of families with children. The appeal to this market segment has focused on the provision of moderately priced tasty food with quick and courteous service in an attractive atmosphere. Additionally, fast food restaurants typically offer various amusement devices for children in the form of cups and glasses, placemats, hats and bibs. Such amusement devices are designed to serve a useful purpose as well as to interest a child during the course of the meal and to thereby insure that the child, and hence the parents, enjoy a pleasant and memorable eating experience. An amusement device which is non-disposable is particularly desirable as it serves the further purpose of creating lasting good will and marketing appeal for the distributing establishment.
The subject invention is directed to a novel amusement device and children's book which also functions as a carrier for various food items, such as hamburgers and french fries. The combination food carrier and amusement device may be folded and kept in stacks on the counter of a fast food or other like restaurant. The food items are inserted into and retained by grease resistant bags inside the carrier, which is provided with a handle portion for easy transport. The interior of the food carrier is provided with an integral children's book and a variety of puzzles and games to which access is gained when the food carrier is opened. The food carrying bag member and the handle portions may be removed so that the book, games and puzzles remain as a unique and enduring amusement device. The food carrier may be adapted such that it stands in a vertical position on a support surface when assembled with the food items inserted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A collapsible receptacle which is removably attached to a greeting card is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,889 discloses a multi-panel greeting card to which is affixed a folded, collapsed receptacle. The receptacle may be removed from the greeting card, unfolded, and utilized as a carrier by means of handles provided at the top of the receptacle.
The prior art also discloses an amusement device comprising, in combination, a storybook, a flannel board, figures and a puppet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,077 is directed to a merchandisable packet wherein a puppet is constructed so that a book, a flannel board and flannel board figures fit within the body of the puppet in an area below the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,590 discloses a children's book having cooperable printed matter, such as a steering wheel, and structural features, such as openings formed adjacent the edge of the steering wheel, so that a child may place his fingers through the openings and, in effect, grasp the steering wheel.